batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Young Knight (season 4)
Season Four of The Young Knight is the fourth season of the series that chronicles young Bruce Wayne's troubled life as he tries to adjust what happened after his parents’ tragic murder and the years before he became Batman. Premise This season is set a month after season three's finale and focus early on right after the aftermath of the Los Diablos attack on Gotham. Alfred, Leo, and everyone else must deal with Bruce’s death. While Bruce is reportedly dead, his greedy uncle Philip Wayne arrives to take ownership of the Wayne Legacy. However, Philip fails to take over Wayne Industries when Allison Carter has suddenly risen to become the new CEO. Leo and Alfred investigate one of the mourners who is eventually identified as Adam Hanson; and things get more interesting when Bruce is soon discovered to be alive and well, but is hiding in Witness Protection; Adam is soon discovered to be the illegitimate son of Thomas Wayne and Bruce’s half-brother. After realizing the real truth of Adam, Bruce is forced to go back to his old life and abandon his new life. Julie and Mike have a turbulent relationship while she conflicts her real feelings toward Bruce. Jason and Victor nearly survived that car bomb, and now must keep their lives under secrecy until they feel its safe; Jason uncovers a secret his family has been keeping for years while his control of PowerCorp is slipping; Victor has been harboring a secret army, the Domino Guards to capture every Phoenix-infected and jail them in a hidden level, Level 7, deep in Arkham Asylum. Leo tries to get his old job back, but discovers new ways while being unemployed. Vicky Vale arrives to Gotham to become a reporter, but several obstacles try to delay her moment. Gina Faust surprisingly returns and keeps a dangerous secret away from Bruce and the others. During the season, some DC characters that also appear in the Batverse will make their first appearance such as: Vicky Vale, Zatanna, Etrigan, and The Crime Doctor. Gina Faust and Spellbinder will return. Main cast *Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder) (21/21) *Julie Madison (Sarah Mason) (21/21) *Jason Powers (Matt Barr) (21/21) *Leo Foster (Tyler Hoechlin) (21/21) *Mike Gowan (Nick Zano) (17/21) *Vicki Vale (Genevieve Cortese) -- new add (18/21) *Victor Powers (Paul Johansson) (19/21) *Alfred Pennyworth (John Cleese) (20/21) Recurring cast Series recurring *Det. Will Bourne (Michael Shanks) (14/21) *Lucius Fox (Keith David) (12/21) *Leslie Thompkins (Margot Kidder) (1/21) *Jim Gordon (Jim Flanagan) (3/21) *Martha Wayne (Sarah Clarke) (1/21) *Thomas Wayne (Tate Donovan) (1/21) Season recurring *Philip Wayne (Dylan Walsh) (3/21) *Adam Hanson (Matt Dallas) (2/21) *Allison Carter (Sprague Grayden) (10/21) *Commissioner Patricia Tamberlyn (CCH Pounder) (14/21) *Agent Cutter (Callum Keith Rennie) (2/21) *Dorian (Eric Dane) (7/21) *Sean Carver (Sebastian Stan) (4/21) *Gina Faust (Michaela McManus) (5/21) *Roger Wilson (Dylan Baker) (3/21) *Dex Wilson (Adam Gregory) (3/21) *DA Sam Howell (Andrew McCarthy) (2/21) *Camille (Amber Valletta) (3/21) *Rosco (Joe Manganiello) (5/21) Episode guide Season 4 Notes *This is the shortest season of the series with 21 episodes. Season 2 and 3 tied with 23 episodes both being the longest season; season 1 have 22. Seasons 5 and the other future seasons will have 22 tying with the first season. *Season 4's main antagonists: ** (Eps. 1-10) Camille (appears in the second episode only) ** (Eps. 11-15) Roger Wilson and his son Dex Wilson ** (Eps. 16-21) Victor Powers, Camille, Rosco, and the Domino Guards ** Technically the Domino Guards would be consider the primary antagonists while Camille, Victor Powers, Roger Wilson, and Dex Wilson would be the secondary antagonists. Allison Carter and Philip are consider to be the tertiary antagonists. *Bruce reveals to Leo and Alfred that he had to fake his death and had Agent Cutter helped him be put in Witness Protection until the Los Diablos members would all get arrested. With Leo's help and Adam's help, Bruce was able to stop the Los Diablos. *During his stay in witness protection, he was under the assumed identity of Damon Grey, living in Waterbury, Connecticut. His parents were Richard and Louise Grey. Bruce under Damon Grey was sending a check to Adam Hanson in which Leo and Alfred found. *Adam Hanson could be the TYK version of Thomas Wayne Jr. In the comic book version, Thomas Wayne Jr. would be the older brother of Bruce; in The Young Knight, Adam is Bruce's younger brother. *It will be revealed in Blood, Adam is a secret agent sent by Camille to let him claim the identity of who Agent Cutter reveals to Bruce his true half-brother died in childbirth along with the birth mother. The Adam imposter left and is last seen being interrogated by Camille. *This will be the first time since season 1's Talisman, Gina Faust will make her return to the series. She will return in season 4 in a five episode arc, starting with Arkham and ending with Crush. She will not appear physically in Royalty, but pictures of her will appear in that episode and she will be mentioned. She will leave Gotham once again near the end of Crush. *Benicio Del Toro will guest star as Monero, Alvarez's right hand and temporary leader of Los Diablos. He will return in the season 4 premiere, Sanctuary. He made his first appearance in season 3 finale Revelations. *This will be the first season to have a new commissioner. Patricia Tamberlyn will be the first female commissioner and first Black commissioner before the future Commissioner Loeb. Commissioner Tamberlyn replaces Commissioner Woods, who was assassinated in the season 3 finale Revelations. She makes her first appearance in 401 Sanctuary. *First season Detective Megan Alder (who have appeared in the first three seasons) doesn't make any appearance in this season. However, she will be mentioned in Sanctuary, Heist, Undercover, and Next. *DA Sam Howell will appear in two episodes in the second half: episodes 16 and 17. *This will be the last season for Mike Gowan. He will depart Gotham during Domino. *Camille, Rosco, and the Domino Guards will all return in season 5. *During the season 4 finale, Domino, graduation commences; Bruce gets his dipolma along with Mira and others; Bruce holds onto Leo's and Julie's. While Leo is held captive in Level 7, Jason and Vicki join forces getting help from Lucius to break into Arkham Asylum''s basement. They rescue him only to be stopped by Victor and his Level 7 scientist, Dr. Charmenge. However all of them are shocked to discovered someone planted a bomb to destroy Level 7 and everyone in it. It is revealed that Rosco was the one who planted the bomb because he confessed to Bruce that he is working for a new benefactor, not Victor. '' *(more from the finale) Mike is leaving to Montreal permanently and asks Julie to come with him; Julie makes up her mind and tells Mike she can't go because she is in love with Bruce. She heads to Bruce; Bruce is ecstatic and confesses his love for her. He proposes to her for marriage, but an urgent call postponed Julie to answer yes or no. Bruce tells her to wait until he comes back. Meanwhile, the bomb deep inside Level 7 activates causing a massive explosion. *The cliffhangers: Leo refuses to get help from Victor while Leo notices Vicki has disappeared; Jason seeks to get help from above; Leo and Victor gets caught in another explosion being caved in; Julie and Alfred look on in horror knowing there was an underground explosion at Arkham. Bruce and Rosco battle, while Bruce gains the upper hand, Rosco sneaks attack knocking Bruce out and ordering his men to dig Bruce deep underground trapped in a wooden crypt. Rosco is speaking to his new benefactor, Camille; and the final scene of Domino: all the Level 7 cell doors that were keeping most of the Level 7 inmates are open-- the season ends with the inmates of Level 7 about to escape. Category:Talix Category:The Young Knight